In Love With a Queen
by RomeoMustDie
Summary: AU: In a perfect world... their love would last forever. Prince Louis of Condé and Queen Mary embark on a dangerously forbidden romance with one another ... torrid passion and secret desires... (Re-uploaded)
1. Chapter 1

_In Love With A Queen_

Music playing at party:

 _Gemma Hayes- Wicked Games_

 _Glass Animals- Exxus_

 _Kodaline- Take Control_

 _Lana Del Rey- Gods & Monsters (Mokadem Remix)_

 _Enjoy the Silence (cover) by Denmark & Winter_

* * *

Prologue: This little passage takes place a couple months after Mary's unfortunate rape. Her relationship with Francis is rocky and she is unable to be intimate with him, but Prince Condé has managed to break through Mary's barriers, especially on the night of the summer solstice…

* * *

~oOo~

It was a warm night in July, and the royal garden was glowing with fireflies and fire lit torches as French nobles mingled along the lush green estate of their king's castle. Lady Kenna and Greer were chatting amongst themselves and enjoying the pleasant party atmosphere, while Queen Mary sat on her throne next to the former Dauphin of France, King Francis II.

All the noble women of court looked so eye fetching in their colorful satin gowns, but Mary's dress was more stunning than any; it was a majestic crimson dress, strapless and tightly corseted around her waist. Her ample bosom attractively drew attention to her swelling breasts, which didn't take away from the glistening ruby gemstones that gloriously dangled across her collarbones. Her soft silken hair hung behind her in dark wavy curls, and a delicate golden crown was carefully fitted atop her head. She was a radiating vision of beauty, embodying femininity, grace, and serenity. Mary was a strong hearted woman, independently fierce, but compassionate and gentle to all that she loved, including her faithful French subjects. She had married Francis with an open heart, and although their marriage had been full of love, it was also full of secrets… secrets that led to the unfortunate tragedy of Mary's rape.

The atrocity of that night had left her traumatized, and although she kept her head held high and determined to move on, Mary was still crippled inside. Months had passed and she was not able to allow her husband to resume a normal and loving intimate relationship with her. King Francis had not bedded his wife in such a long time, and Mary worried that he would soon turn his affections toward Lola. As patient as Francis was, Mary's lack of desire and resentment had been taking its toll on him. The royal pair did their best to keep up appearances, but inside closed doors, their masquerading ceased to continue and they were both miserable.

For the sake of the country, and to fulfill their duties on the throne, Francis and Mary played the part of a united king and queen, but neither of them were happy.

Prince Condé sipped on a goblet of wine as his dark eyes locked onto Mary's; onyx penetrating through mahogany. He held her gaze for as long as he could before she finally looked away from his heated glance.

Mary felt her face burn up, and then she realized that the handsome prince had made her blush. She fanned herself with a floral, oriental fan and was determined not to find Condé's eyes again. He seemed more handsome to her that night than ever before. The raven haired prince wore a dark green tunic, black breeches, and black leather riding boots. A thick gold collar that was encrusted in peridot and emerald was decorated over his broad shoulders. The pendant on this intricate buckle linked collar marked the prestigious insignia of the House of Bourbon. Prince Condé's sword was sheathed and tucked into his belt, hanging below the side of his left hip. His olive complexion was unique and especially attractive. Mary was so used to staring into pale faces, but the first time she had laid eyes on Prince Condé, she immediately realized that his skin was naturally sun kissed which made his dark features strikingly stand out. His facial hair was always neatly trimmed and Mary was convinced that Condé had the most attractively arched eyebrows in all of France.

Enchanting music filled the air, spreading a seductive sorcery over the unsuspecting nobles like floating stardust. Everyone who took a partner to the dance floor was soon falling under a spell of sex and seduction.

Lord Narcisse was smiling darkly at Lola. His mischievous blue eyes cascaded down Lola's white dress. She looked like a fragrant rose just waiting to be cut from its thorny stem. He wore a crimson tunic that night, beige breeches, and dark riding boots. Princess Claude had been flirting with him all evening, and although he was more than willing to fulfill her desires, his eyes always wandered toward the true object of his desire… Lola.

Two masked fire breathers walked around the party in stilts, while four acrobatic ribbon dancers spun around sheets of red silk, entertaining the guests.

Lord Narcisse finished drinking his wine and set it on the table before he made his way to Lady Lola.

Kenna immediately stopped talking when she noticed the notorious nobleman approaching. "Don't look behind you," she mumbled.

Lola looked confused. "I beg your pardon?"

"Lady Lola," said Lord Narcisse. He was standing behind her and greeted her with a cheerful grin as soon as she turned around.

"Lord Narcisse." Lola curtsied politely.

"Forgive my intrusion," he began, "I felt it rude had I not greeted you this evening."

Kenna forced a smile. "Your intrusion is pardoned." Although she was married to Bash, she could not help but feel a subtle attraction toward Narcisse. He was older—not as old as her last lover, but handsome and alluringly dark.

"Have you been enjoying yourself?" Lola asked.

"Hmm… _quite_. But I must confess, I would much rather enjoy tonight's festivities if you would do me the honor of having one dance with me?"

Kenna smiled as soon as her friend glanced at her, as if she were unsure of how to respond.

"I promise I shall return you to your friend in one piece," he insisted with a persuasive smile.

 _Just don't abduct me and lock me in a cage,_ thought Lola, looking grim all of a sudden. "I accept your invitation." She slipped her hand into Narcisse's and let him lead the way.

~oOo~

"You are quiet tonight, Mary."

She turned her head and looked at her husband. "I'm enjoying the party. I like watching everyone dance."

"Will you not partake in such joyous celebration?" Francis hoped his indirect offer would make her rise from her throne, but she sat still as a stone.

"I'm afraid not tonight, Francis. If you would like to dance, please feel free to do so. After all, you are king. You needn't ask my permission." She genuinely meant her words and it pained his heart to hear them.

In a fit of frustration, Francis finally stood up and strode toward one of the noble ladies who had been eyeing him throughout evening and asked her to dance. He was exhausted from trying so hard to warm Mary's heart. All he would get in return was her distant, cold attitude. He desired some warm blooded company that night, not just by his side, but in his bed as well.

 _Mary has deprived me long enough,_ thought Francis, dancing with the redheaded lady of his court.

Queen Mary was unaffected by Francis's decision. She had, after all, encouraged him to join the festivities—and despite her poised state, her heart was pulling her elsewhere.

Prince Condé's dark eyes found hers again, and this time, Mary did not look away. Their silent communication spoke a thousand words. She knew that he was in love with her. It seemed like yesterday that Mary had read Prince Condé's love letter…

… _I have fallen in love with a queen._

Those words always resonated in her mind every day.

Overcome with a spontaneous spell of melancholy, Mary stood up and started down a torch-lit path that led to the lustrous royal gardens.

Louis noticed her silent escape and abandoned his friends to follow the regal queen.

Her dress caressed the grass as she walked ahead, unaware that Prince Louis of Condé was closely approaching.

"Mary," he called out.

She froze for a moment, and her heart began to palpitate. After calming herself, she turned and smiled when she looked into a pair of gleaming dark eyes. "Condé."

"Forgive me, I … I saw you leaving on your own and …"

"I appreciate your concern." Her voice was warm and her eyes were even more so. Mary could have heated the coldest of hearts with her affectionate gaze. The lingering stares between her and Louis were always so expressive and gentle.

"You should not venture out alone, Mary." He looked genuinely worried. "If you do not desire my company, then at least allow me to command a few guards to follow you before you enter the gardens."

"There are guards stationed at every corner of that massive labyrinth." She sighed and then beamed at the noble prince. "I desire your company, Louis."

He loved the way she addressed him. Their relationship had become very informal, but neither of them were willing to admit the unnoticeable transition.

"Then allow me to accompany you." Louis held out his arm and waited for a very anxious Mary to take it, and then he remembered why she appeared so anxious. "My apologies. I should have …"

"No," she interjected. "I'm fine." Mary smiled. "I trust you." She hooked her arm around his and felt her heart flutter.

Prince Condé was relieved that she found comfort in him. They began to walk at a leisurely pace, enjoying the ambient atmosphere and music. Mary's perfume intoxicated his senses, and he fought to stay sensible enough to hold an appropriate conversation with her. Louis appreciated her intelligence and knowledge of politics.

"I'm happy that you came tonight, Prince Condé _._ When Francis told me that you were due back to Neva, I was terribly saddened."

"I would never leave you without a proper goodbye, Mary."

They both stole a glance at one another, and Mary felt so guilty inside because of the way the dark prince made her feel.

"Nonetheless," she continued, "you have obligations to fulfil and I understand that, even if you _did_ return without so much as a goodbye, I would not have resented you. It is not in my nature."

"I'm glad to hear. Truthfully, I don't believe I could survive my days knowing that the Queen of France resents me."

Their flirtation was subtle but had its desired effect on both of them. It was moments like this that Louis dared to hope that Mary was capable of returning his amorous affection for her.

They entered the landscaped gardens and began to stroll by a large marble fountain. The sound of the running water was soothing to the ears. Mary looked up at the sky in awe. Millions of twinkling stars sparkled like diamonds above them.

"Am I interrupting a wish?" asked Prince Condé.

"I don't believe I am fortunate enough to have my wishes granted, which is why I have stopped wishing, and instead, I pray before the Lord to hear my humble pleads."

"And does he listen?"

"Not always—but he did tonight." She seemed hesitant to continue, but pushed herself. "I had prayed that we would see each other one last time before you would leave."

He was quiet for a moment, and then he softened his tone and said, "Does my absence sadden you, Mary?"

She wanted to tell him that it saddened her a great deal, that the thought of not seeing him anymore made her die inside. Mary wanted to confess every secret she had been keeping in her damaged soul, only to Louis, not Francis, not Bash … only her chivalrous Prince Condé.

"You have spent so much time with us here at the castle. I truly cherish our friendship, and of course I should be depressed to see you go."

"You are always welcome to visit my side of court, Mary, you know that."

"I know." She nodded with a smile. "Your invitation is generous, but you know that I have a heavy crown to wear just as much as Francis does. It is not easy being queen."

"It never is. But such a title suits you well"—Louis smiled—" _my Queen."_

A lovely shade of pink spread across her cheeks. Despite her inability to be intimate with Francis, Mary could not deny the way Prince Condé made her gravitate toward him. There was always a magnetic pull that she would constantly have to resist, in fear of doing something regrettably sinful before the eyes of God and her own good conscience.

Louis was aware that she had difficulty letting anyone get close to her. He interpreted their physical contact as something special. "Rest your feet for a while." The prince led her toward the fountain and helped her perch herself up on the marble ledge. Then, he joined her, sitting closely.

Mary twisted her body so that she could dip her hand into the water. Her knees slightly brushed against Condé's, but neither of them said anything, and Mary did not recoil.

Louis was an extremely sexual man with a licentious appetite, but around Mary he was tender, kind, soft spoken, and beyond compassionate. He had so much patience with her. He was a prince in love, reaching for fruit that was eternally forbidden to him. But he could not help himself. Mary absolutely possessed him.

"Where is your mind?" she questioned in curiosity.

He smirked at her. "I cannot decide if you are more radiant in the sun, or more beautiful in the moonlight. If the two were your lovers, I imagine they would be wretchedly jealous. The sun would rise and gaze upon your magnificent beauty, and as it would slowly hide away into the horizon, it would desperately fight its orbit to stay in the sky just a moment longer and steal one last glance of you. It would shine its last few rays of light so that you would remember his presence before your lover of the night would appear and have a turn to gaze upon your angelic face. Such a torturous love triangle, is it not?" Prince Condé smiled wistfully.

Mary was speechless. His romantic expression had taken her breath away. She was unaware of his deeply poetic soul. Finally, the timid queen was brave enough to speak. "Would you be the sun or the moon?"

Louis' stare was penetratingly intense. "I would aspire to be both. I could not bear to share you with another." His eyes darted toward her sultry lips. They were begging to be kissed. Every night he fantasized about locking lips with the Queen of France. "Your beauty is unmatched," he whispered and gently ghosted his hand across her cheek.

Mary did not wince or avert her gaze. She found herself drowning in him, and the strangest thing began to happen … a sweltering heat was spreading between her thighs… her hardened peaks were swelling and protruding through the silky fabric of her gown, and the pulse in her neck was racing. Mary's eyes were drenched with desire, and to see the reflection of passion in Prince Condé's regard only intensified her growing lust. For months she had been the subject of gossip amongst the servants in the castle, saying that the queen was "frigid" and sleeping in separate bedrooms because she was "selfish", but in that instance, she felt a breakthrough transformation. It was proof that she was not frigid or incapable of desire. Louis had been the first and only man she had allowed to touch her since the rape. Their bond was indescribable and unmeasurable.

Prince Condé traced the delicate curve of her jaw with his thumb. "I desire your lips far worse than a dying man who is desperate for a drink of water." He did not mean to confess the words out loud, but they escaped him faster than he could rationalize.

Mary's body was on fire. She felt the only way to find relief was if he pressed his cool lips against hers. The two of them were alone, and the opportunity could not have presented itself at a better time, especially under such romantic circumstances.

"Louis," she breathed his name.

The music suddenly faded into a seductive melody; a songstress singing …

 _All I ever wanted,_

 _All I ever needed_

 _Is here, in my arms_

" _Mary …"_ Her name fled his lips through the faintest whisper as Prince Condé bridged the gap between their faces. He was nervous but unwilling to leave.

Mary's heart was pounding as loud as war drums. She closed her eyes and felt Louis lightly press his mouth against hers.

 _Pleasures remain._

 _Words are meaningless…_

She blossomed for him, slowly, but surely as he gently coaxed her lips to open for him so that he could taste the forbidden fruit that had teased him for so long.

Louis took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, pouring all the passion in his soul into their kiss, as if it were the last time he would ever kiss the Queen of France again.

Mary moaned for him softly. A tear rolled down her cheek, touching the surface of Condé's hand.

Woken from a spell, he withdrew and searched her misty eyes. "Mary?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Don't stop, Louis." He seemed hesitant to proceed. "Please, don't stop." Mary pulled him into her by the collar and kissed him with more confidence this time, no reservations, no barriers, just pure lust that was igniting the passionate flames of love.

They kissed each other like hungry lovers that had been starved of intimacy. His lips felt so foreign and familiar at the same time. Mary felt as if her heart would explode from the intensity of emotions he was evoking, but she did not fear sudden death. If she were to greet death, then she would have died a happy woman in Prince Condé's arms. He had been her guardian angel all along.

Louis finally pulled back, allowing them both to breathe and recover long enough before he would consume her again in his inferno. "If only your kiss was the kiss of death," he breathlessly admitted.

Mary frowned. "Do not speak of such things." She reached out and caressed his face.

"How can I possibly live, now that I have tasted your sweet, sultry lips? How can I love another, when I have known what it is like to love the greatest woman that God has created? Tell me, Mary, how can I ever be happy when all I will yearn for day and night is _you_ … these lips …" He gently swept his fingers over them. "… these eyes that so passionately stare into mine …"

She was overwhelmed with love for him, a love that she had clandestinely hidden for months. Mary longed for his touch in places that had not been caressed, kissed, or penetrated for such a long time. Francis was her husband and she had denied him of intimacy every time he had initiated. But now more than ever, all she wanted was to surrender her body to Prince Condé, in hopes that he could heal all her wounds from the inside out. She believed he could. Mary always believed in him.

"Tell me to go," said Louis. His face was serious and so was his tone.

Mary blinked back tears. "Do not make such a request of me. I could not bear it."

Their lips collided once more, sliding, gliding, pulling, biting, and devouring each other. Louis rested his hand on the arching curve of her lower spine, cushioning Mary's contact with the marble surface as he lowered her on her back.

A lock of her hair fell into the fountain, but she didn't care. She was possessed by a compelling need to obey her body's impulses. Prince Condé's hand found her ankle, slowly stroking upward and tracing her outer thigh. Neither of them broke the kiss this time. They were equally desperate for so much more than the other could give.

He supported himself over her and carefully shifted his lower body in between her legs when she parted them. The hem of Mary's gown slid upwards, its long train resting on the cobblestones. Her naked thigh was exposed and Louis kept caressing it as they continued to kiss, moan, and sigh.

She could feel his evident arousal pressing against her. He feared that he was crossing too many boundaries, but even a man had raw, carnal needs. Mary had unleashed the sleeping beast.

She pulled away for breath and cupped Louis' face. "Say it again to me." She waited for the slightest sign of comprehension. "I want to hear you say the words you wrote."

His attractive mouth began to curve as he lowered his lips to her neck. "I … [ _kiss_ ] … fell in love [ _kiss_ ] …"—Louis licked the creamy globe of flesh that had popped out of her cleavage—" _with a queen_." He placed a lustful kiss on her other breast before kissing her lips and satisfying his craving.

Her breathing fell short and jagged when she felt him throb against her.

"Mary, we must …"

She looked so fragile beneath him. He vowed to die first before he ever hurt her.

"I know what we must and mustn't do," she said. "Still, I cannot help but want you just the same."

Louis knew what kind of risks they were taking. He was practically violating the Queen of France right there in Francis's royal garden—on _French_ soil. Earlier that evening he had berated his brother for flirting with a married noblewoman, meanwhile here he was, in between Mary's legs, maddened with a sexual desire so strong that he could hardly think clearly.

"Mary, we cannot—I cannot …"

"I know," she whispered, stroking his hair. "At least make me _feel_ what you cannot give me, my love."

Her affection propelled his need to fulfill her as he began to slowly grind himself against her lower body. He could sense her heat and smell her sweet arousal. Neither of them broke eye contact as Prince Condé gently rocked his hips into Mary's, so that she could feel his hardened length stimulating her until she would achieve orgasm.

She prayed that no one would find them there on that fountain, sinfully tangled in each other. Prince Condé did not need to strip her of her virtue to lose his head; kissing Mary was enough to have him arrested for treason, adultery, and God knows what other list of charges. The queen was not exempt of such consequences.

"God …" Mary breathed. "Don't s-stop …"

He was close to exploding in his breeches, but Louis possessed greater control. To watch her lose herself in the pleasure he was giving her was beyond erotic. Prince Condé only wished he could one day take the woman he loved to bed and unleash his undeniable passion for hours. He would not let her sleep until her body was fully exhausted.

She writhed and arched her back, as a delicious pressure began to build in the pit of her stomach. Louis bent his elbow just above her head and let his freehand glide up her inner thigh. Mary gasped when she felt his fingers press against her sex. He began to stimulate her in a slow, massaging motion while kissing her lips and encouraging her to shatter beneath him.

"Come for me …"

Her blood was thrumming in her veins and that pressure continued to build as he quickened the speed of his fingers. Mary was desperate for penetration. She boldly reached down and pulled her lace undergarment to the side. Then, she took Louis' fingers and guided them inside of her. Her eyes widened with newfound pleasure as he plunged his fingers into her, pleased that she was considerably lubricated.

All it took was ten deep strokes and Mary went over the edge, convulsing and contracting on the inside. He felt her speeding orgasm pulsing and squeezing his soaking digits.

Her faithful prince kissed her lips as she came down from the wave of pleasure he had given her. Their intimacy was emotional and sexual, and he was glad that she had not remembered the painful memories of her assault. Prince Condé had killed those bastards with her, and now he had helped her conquer her fear of intimacy.

"God save my sinning soul, I can never get enough of you," he whispered against her lips.

Marry kissed him with everything she had. She did not feel dirty, she did not feel violated. She felt loved and desired. She felt his steel shaft against her inner thigh and as she reached for it, but Louis stopped her. "That is not necessary."

Mary looked troubled. "But … I want to."

He was about to kiss her again when he stopped. "I hear voices."

Cheerful sounds of giggling traveled closer as both royals tried to disentangle themselves from each other and gain their composure. Mary stood up and straightened the wrinkles in her gown, wearing her usual iron mask, while her dashing Prince Condé adjusted himself and splashed cold water on his face.

"There you are!" Kenna beamed, skipping toward her closest friend. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Mary prayed that she didn't look as guilty as she felt. "I was just having a chat with Prince Condé."

He cleared his throat and faced both Greer and Kenna. "Yes, I am to return to my brother's court tomorrow morning, and so there was much to discuss about your queen coming to visit. I trust you charming ladies will accompany her when the time approaches?"

Kenna grinned. "Wherever Mary goes, we follow!—excluding the privy!"

Greer shook her head. "Excuse our friend, she has overindulged on the wine."

"Thus explaining my merriment!"

Louis laughed. "It happens to the best of us."

Greer smiled and turned to Mary. "Francis is looking for you. I think he is worried you are upset."

Mary wrinkled her forehead. "Upset? I am in the best of moods this evening." (And it had everything to do with Prince Condé.) They exchanged secret glances before she said…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: If you would like more, please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Music in chapter:

 _Phonique-Feel What You Want_ (Narcisse & Lola)

 _Koven- Petrichor_

 _Glass Animals- Hazey_

* * *

A\N: Just so that there's no confusion, in this fanfic Greer has not been banished at French court.

* * *

 _In Love With A Queen_

The Invitation

Greer smiled and turned to Mary. "Francis is looking for you. I think he is worried you are upset."

Mary wrinkled her forehead. "Upset? I am in the best of moods this evening." (And it had everything to do with Prince Condé.) They exchanged secret glances before she said "I will speak with him now to put his mind at ease."

Louis felt a dull ache as he watched his Queen of hearts leave with her noble ladies. He was madly in love with Mary and now that she had returned his feelings, he knew that their future would be more risky and dangerous than ever before. A man does not fall in love with a queen, never mind his noble status and right to the throne, Louis knew better than to reach for someone who could very well cost him his life and damn him to Hell.

And yet, he still could not fathom a life without his beautiful Mary whose smile lit up his darkened world, and the slightest glance from her breathed life into his dying soul. He lived for her now. His every action and plan would revolve around being with Mary. Prince Condé knew that Mary was not a passing fling. He wanted a real future with her. The only problem was that she did not belong to him. Mary was someone else's property; Francis's property; a trophy to display before all of Europe.

The brown eyed beauty turned her head to look back at her handsome prince before she would disappear from the garden. He had been expectantly waiting for her to meet his gaze, and when their eyes locked, no words were necessary because they both knew the silent language that their hearts were whispering; _I love you, do not forget that._

Mary found peace and comfort in his affectionate gaze, but that quickly disappeared when she commenced her quick stride. She had now assumed her role as Queen Mary, Francis's faithful wife, fulfilling her duty.

~oOo~

The lake was dark but still and tranquil, as Lord Narcisse and Lady Lola lay on a luxuriously cushioned boat that floated along the velvety waters around the castle. Music echoed from the distance, and there was no light other than the flamed torches that were mounted on the boat and surrounding the large pond. The moon was full and had cast its reflection into the water. Lord Narcisse had comfortably reclined on his side on a bed of silken pillows, staring at a very beautiful Lola who was distracted by the mystery of the stars.

"Have you heard of the legend of the Lycan?"

She turned her gaze on him with genuine curiosity. "No, I have not. Would you care to elucidate?"

"With pleasure." He grinned, sipping a goblet of wine. "A Lycan is a man who is half animal—a wolf to be precise. When I was a boy, my father told me a tale about a knight who had fallen in love with an English queen. Knowing that he could never have her, he sought the aid of a witch who transformed him into the beast that would make him strong enough to massacre all his enemies and run away with the queen.

"But there was a price to pay. Every full moon, he would turn into this hideous, rabid animal, and would have no control over his hunger and instinct to kill. _Luna_ means moon in Latin, which explains the term _lunatic._ The man went mad during every full moon." He took another sip of his wine. "In summary, he wound up killing his beloved."

"How dreadfully awful!" Lola frowned in dismay.

"Hmm, yes." Lord Narcisse looked more apathetic than anything. "But legend has it that he is still alive, unable to die due to his curse. So he lives in the woods, killing innocent civilians every full moon…"

"I guess it's good fortune that we are not on English soil."

He chuckled at her comment and filled her goblet with more wine. "Drink. You must keep up with me."

"I fear I may lose all inhibition if I consume another sip."

"Perhaps that is how I desire you at the moment, my Lady … _uninhibited._ "

She shivered inside at his words. Narcisse was always so intense and it overwhelmed her at times. He was ten years her senior, but handsome, wealthy, and according to the stolen diary that Lola had read … Lord Stéphane Narcisse was masterfully skilled in the ways of love making.

"Are you attempting to seduce me?" she asked.

"What if I am?" he teased. "Is it working?"

Lola laughed. "God, no!"

"Then I should strive to increase my seductive charm to have its intended effect."

"You lack exactly that."

He snickered under his breath and finished his drink. "My Lady, if I lacked in that area that you accuse me of, then you would not be lying here with me on this luxurious bed that floats … out on open water … in the dark … under a full moon."

"Are you insinuating that you are the Lycan from your child's tale?"

Narcisse grinned wickedly. "If I were that Lycan, I would have already eaten you up."

She blushed and he noticed.

"I think you will discover that even the Big Bad Wolf has a conscience"—he held her gaze—"all in due time, Lady Lola, all in due time."

The chemistry between them was undeniable. Despite the warnings Francis had given Lola about Lord Narcisse, she could not help but feel this indescribable pull. His personality seemed dark and sexual, but perhaps that is exactly what Lola was seeking. Stéphane was intriguing and adventurous in ways that she wished she could be. Engaging in a whirlwind romance with him could have been liberating. There would be many pros and cons if Lola were to let him in. She weighed the decision in her mind every time they were together, and so far, she remained indecisive.

Narcisse sat up on an elbow and brushed a strand of hair out of Lola's face. "May I be forthright and ask you a question?"

"Speak freely, Lord Narcisse."

"Please, Lola, you needn't address me so formally. You know my name, why not use it?"

"Because our formality is the only thing that is keeping us from …" She stopped abruptly.

"From what?" His voice sounded deeper, more on edge but darkly seductive.

"From encroaching on territory that should not be trespassed through."

"And what if you have already trespassed through territory that has led you straight to my heart, what then?" He humored her. "Do you still wish to act so formally around a man whose heart you are in possession of?"

Lola looked nervous. His flirtatious fawning had left her speechless, _yet again._

"You are skilled in the ways of flattery, Lord Narcisse. I am not ignorant to that fact."

"Ah, yes!" He chuckled. "But it would appear that you diligently choose to be ignorant of the way we dance around each other."

"And what way is that?" she dared to question.

He flashed that signature smile that made her melt as he reached for the bowl of fruit and picked out the juiciest strawberry. "Like the dancing flame of a candle." Stéphane offered the red berry to Lola's lips and waited for her to part them. Then he cocked his head to the side and said, "It's not poisoned, I promise."

With a little reluctance, she eventually accepted his humble offering and took a bite, chewing slowly before swallowing and saying, "I did not jump to such a conclusion."

He watched her eat the rest of the fruit and was mesmerized by not only her beauty, but her sassy wit. "You charm me with such ease, my Lady."

The nighttime atmosphere suited the two of them; two souls who were in search of the most pleasurable thrills; thrills that could only be sought at sundown and felt through two bodies that were willing to embrace and surrender to such unspoken desires.

~oOo~

The candles in Mary's bed chamber flickered and luminously glowed as she stood across her tall length mirror and brushed her hair. She was dressed in a white night-gown and had been left alone by her servants for several minutes after they had helped undress her for bed.

Her cheeks were still flush from her encounter with the handsome Prince of Condé, but for the first time in so many months, Mary felt content and alive in her heart. Her body had awoken from a long and deep slumber, and now all she wanted was to let the man she loved consume her from the inside out. Her loins felt hot with desire when she thought about Louis' lips against her naked flesh, the way he made her thighs tremble and her breath quiver.

The queen's fantasies were soon interrupted when her chamber door suddenly opened.

"I apologize, I hope I am not disturbing you." Francis invited himself inside without Mary's permission.

She straightened her posture guardedly and looked at him through the reflection of her mirror while brushing her locks. "I was just about to retire to bed."

"I see." Francis slowly approached with caution. "I wanted to know if you would feel comfortable with me staying here tonight—not in bed, of course, just … close by."

She was hesitant to respond but turned to face him. "I appreciate your concern, Francis, though I have guards outside my door already, and you will sleep much better in your own bed."

"But I don't mind, Mary. You are my wife, I want to look after you." He reached for her hands, but she withdrew them immediately and took three steps back.

Francis looked so injured by her reaction. "Do you truly perceive me as a monster?"

"It is not my intention to make you feel that way. You must understand why I cannot be touched."

"And yet you allow my cousin to touch you?" Francis sounded bitter, which matched his resentful regard.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mary frowned, worried that he may have seen her and Condé by the fountain that night.

"I saw you touch his arm yesterday in the courtyard. He had just dismounted his horse and the two of you had a conversation about the rebelling Protestants … then you touched his arm."

" _Were you spying on me?"_ Mary looked outraged.

"Of course not! How can you accuse me of such a thing? I had been looking for you and found you both there by sheer coincidence."

"Then what exactly are you accusing _me_ of?" Mary hated lying to Francis. She felt terrible, but she had heard the rumors circulating about her husband's infidelity since she refused to be intimate with him, which only fueled her rationalization to keep a secret or two to herself. If she told Francis about her feelings for Louis, then he would surely resort to drastic measures in having them punished.

"Mary," Francis sighed, "I am not accusing you of anything. I am simply admitting that it hurts to watch my wife reach out to someone else when I keep hoping and praying that she will reach out to me. It's been over six months now."

She stared into his eyes and peered into his anguished soul. Francis was desperate for reconciliation, but her heart was no longer in it. Their relationship had died and she was no longer in love with him.

"I am sorry, Francis," Mary expressed in tears. "I do not mean to wound you so."

"But you do, my love. Can't you see how much it hurts me to see you in pain and recoil from my touch? You make me feel as if I am a venomous snake that keeps slithering around you … as if I am the lowest scum of the Earth!"

"Francis, please …"

"No!" He exclaimed, losing his temper. "I am tired of masquerading, Mary! I want my wife back!"

"I cannot bring her back!" she cried out, her chest heaving with emotion. "Can't you see that she died that night when she was raped on the cold floor of our chamber? The ghost of that woman haunts you like a phantom, but I cannot bring her to rest, nor can I pretend to be her! I am a shell of who I used to be, Francis!" Mary sniffled and wiped her tears. She calmed herself before she said, "Do what you will and take another lover, if you must. I cannot share a bed with you and I am not certain if I ever will be able to."

Her words stung his heart like a thousand killer bees and Francis could no longer stay and expose himself to such vulnerability before a woman who did not want him.

Without pushing their argument further, he retraced his steps and paused at the door. "Goodnight, Mary."

The door opened with a creak and shut soon after, leaving its echoing sound to ring in Mary's ears amidst the sorrowful silence.

~oOo~

Kenna had just returned from her visit with Lola. She had wanted to hear about all the "juicy details" regarding her friend's flirtatious encounter with Lord Narcisse. He was clearly courting her, and Kenna was very supportive of that potential union.

If she had not been married to Bash, she would have willingly invited Stéphane's attempts to "woo" her. But the truth of the matter was that Kenna _was_ a married woman. She loved Bash, even though he was deemed as Henry's bastard. He provided a comfortable life for her, despite the fact that Kenna wished to move up in rank and status at French court. These were things that she and her husband did not meet eye to eye on. He desired a simple but happy life, and she pined after luxury, riches, and a more lavish lifestyle … all of which King Henry had once given her.

She sighed and removed her shawl. Bash was going to be away for two weeks, settling some affairs for Francis. Kenna was tired of him being the "royal lap dog." All she wanted was for her husband to pay more attention to her, and that included all her needs.

With a lengthy sigh, she was about to remove her sapphire earrings when something caught her eye. On her bed laid a note with a red rose. She approached it with hidden excitement and read the letter silently.

 _Dearest Kenna,_

 _A lady such as yourself deserves to have all eyes on her when she walks into a room, and that includes the undivided attention of a king. I could not cast my eyes away from the divinity that you embody. This is my confession._

 _Join me in my court for a visit, Lady Kenna. Grace the kingdom of Navarre with your blessed presence. There is a king sitting on his throne, waiting for such a beauty to enter his castle, and if she should come, he will ensure that when she returns, she will be in better spirits than when she was during the night of the summer solstice._

 _I was not blind to your sadness tonight. Just like yourself, I drink excessively when depressed. Consider my invitation with serious thought. I await your arrival._

 _Faithfully yours,_

— _ **Antoine**_

Kenna's cheeks had burned up and she felt so happy inside she could have danced around. King Antoine of Navarre had invited _her_ to court. She knew that nothing could ever come of their correspondence, but she liked knowing that he desired her. He had noticed that she'd been sad during the party, and it was true. Kenna was secretly miserable inside.

She smelled the fragrant rose as a guilty smile touched her lips.

 _I will convince Mary and Greer to come along with me and I will accept King Antoine's invitation. Attending one of his parties at court will bring no harm or injury to my marriage, after all, my friends will be with me … it's not like I'm going alone,_ thought Kenna.

But little did she know that King Antoine was notorious for throwing the most unconventional _scandalous_ sort of celebrations. And she would soon find out just how the people of Navarre liked to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

Music in chapter:

 _Glass Animals- Psylla_

 _Zara Larsson- Uncover (Condé x Mary)_

* * *

 _In Love With A Queen_

Lola's mind was relaxed and content as she smiled and leaned her naked body back against the edge of the rustic bath barrel. She was inside her chambers and her body was submerged in steaming water from below her shoulders. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and exhaled when she felt the strangest sensation … the surface that was pressed against her back was not hard nor wooden, it felt like soft, wet … _flesh_.

"I was wondering when you would finally oblige my request."

Lola gasped in shock and tried to cover her immodesty, but a pair of masculine hands grabbed her wrists and placed them on the edge of the bath. "Why cover such perfection?" His voice was deep and seductive.

She swallowed hard and tried to regulate her racing heartbeat. "Lord Narcisse, how did you—I don't understand …"

"As I've stated before"—he planted a kiss on her neck—"call me, Stéphane."

His response did not make her anxiety disappear. "How did you get in here?"

"Do you not remember?" he murmured while sensually kissing her shoulder.

"I … I'm afraid I don't recall. All I can remember is …" She closed her eyes, surrendering to every sensation he was evoking out of her. "You fed me strawberries … on the boat."

"Yes, and then I escorted you back to the party and arranged to visit you in your chambers later in the night." Lord Narcisse continued kissing her, allowing his hands to travel around her waist.

 _Dear God, he is naked and sitting right behind me!_ Lola panicked while fighting her arousal.

"I must have had too much to drink," she reasoned.

"The bath had relaxed you and stolen your consciousness."

"How long?"

"Briefly." He cupped her breasts and gently massaged them.

Lola's body stiffened, but Stéphane encouraged her to release her muscles from unnecessary tension.

"Lean on me, Lola," he whispered in her ear. "Let me touch you."

She obeyed with little resistance and allowed her body to relax against his muscled chest.

"Such artistry I hold in my hands." He squeezed her breasts and slowly pulled on her perky nipples with his thumb and index.

"I wonder if you would moan for me if I ventured lower …"

She felt his palm moved down her stomach, toward her exposed mound. Lord Narcisse effortlessly found that tiny pearl of flesh between her velvet folds and began to stimulate it.

Lola cried out in unexpected pleasure as she opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

" _This_ is an entry I wish to invade and conquest, Lady Lola."

She suddenly woke up from the loudest gasp, as the sound of her name reverberated in her ears. Lola had been dreaming.

 _No, it was a nightmare,_ she tried to tell herself. _The obscenity of it all! How could I dream of such a thing?_

Feeling slightly disoriented and awkwardly aroused she took a deep breath and lay back on her pillow. Lola stared up at the ceiling in frustration. This was the fourth night in a row that Lord Narcisse had dominated her dreams, and they were always of a sexual nature. Her growing attraction toward the wealthy nobleman only seemed to increase the more time they spent together. She was not yet willing to admit his evident effect on her. Her body was more than ready to surrender to his advances, but her mind remained ever hesitant.

After tossing and turning for the longest while, Lola finally drifted off to sleep and dreamed of green pastures in Scotland, her family, _home_.

~oOo~

It had been exactly seven days since the last time Mary saw Prince Condé, and there wasn't a moment that the dark prince was not on her mind. Mary's relationship with Francis had not yet improved, despite her mother's visit and insistence that she provide Scotland with an heir to secure her position as a monarch. Still, she pined for Louis and hoped that he would return to the castle soon so that she could at least feel his presence in the empty castle.

It was a mid-summers day and the regal queen was roaming the royal halls when Catherine turned the corner in her long blue dress. "Mary, I've been looking for you." She stopped and blocked Mary's way.

"Did you need something?"

Catherine looked over her shoulder suspiciously. "Please follow me to my chambers so that we may speak privately. I cannot trust the lingering ears in these halls." The former queen of France led the way while Mary followed.

Once behind closed doors, Catherine turned to Mary. "My dear, I wanted to speak to you about your relationship with my son."

Mary stiffened defensively. "We have not yet been intimate, if that is what you wish to know."

"I am aware," Catherine sighed. "I understand that you are still dealing with your trauma, and no one knows that pain as well as I. You must know that I am compelled to feel the deepest compassion for you, Mary, but Francis is my son, and I cannot bear to see his unhappiness. He is trying his best to fulfill his duties as King and I fear that crown will be too heavy to wear."

"I carry the weight of our responsibilities with him, Catherine."

"I cannot see his spirit decaying this way. Please, Mary, you must sympathize."

"I do." She frowned. "I told Francis last week that he can take a lover. I have no quarrels with him."

"Can't you see that my son is still so in love with you?"

Mary was silent and indifferent.

"For the sake of our kingdom," Catherine continued, "for the sake of France, I urge you to try harder with him."

"I am trying my best."

"Francis will be returning from his voyage in three days' time. I want you to plan a celebratory feast in honor of his return."

"As you wish."

"And I want you to try to conceive on the night of his return."

Mary knew that there was no possible way she could give her body to Francis while her heart belonged to another, but she did not wish to argue with her mother in law, and so she humored her for the time being. "I shall try."

"That is not good enough, Mary."

"I _will_ invite him to my chambers. Is _that_ good enough, Catherine?" she questioned with contempt.

Feeling satisfied, the elderly woman smiled and dismissed the young queen.

~oOo~

Kenna, Lola, and Mary were strolling the royal gardens later that afternoon, enjoying the warm weather and sunshine. The noble ladies were happy and talking amongst themselves while Mary appeared to be a million miles away.

Lola noticed her friend's detachment as they stopped by a bench and sat down. "Mary, are you all right?"

The queen turned her head and forced a smile. "Of course, Lola. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kenna studied her face. "You just appear … distant."

"I appreciate your concern, but I assure you both, I am in good spirits."

Lola squeezed Mary's hand in a comforting way. "I hope you are not upset at me. I know that Francis has been spending a lot of time with our son and …"

"Don't be ridiculous. I am happy Francis is fulfilling his duties as a father. Believe me, I am being most genuine with my feelings when I say that I hold no resentment toward you or Francis for that matter."

Kenna stood up and twirled her pink dress around. "King Antoine is having a party tonight, did you know, Mary?"

"Yes, I received his invitation through his messenger early this morning."

"We should go!" Kenna exclaimed. "It will only be a two hour carriage ride. If we leave now we can arrive in time for the party."

Mary seemed unsure.

"Please, Mary," Kenna insisted. "Both Bash and Francis are away and have left us all alone. I've been dying of boredom and I'm sure you have as well! I've already spoken to Lola and she would love to go."

Mary's smile was understanding. "If you both desire to go then you have my permission. I will have a carriage prepared for you in the courtyard while you get ready in your chambers."

Lola spoke up. "The evening would be so much merrier if you joined us."

"You need a break from your duties," Kenna added, "and Francis has not restricted you to remain at the castle. Besides, King Antoine has already buried the hatchet between him and Francis. You will offend no one by attending the party."

Mary did not want to go unless Louis was going to be there. She missed him so much and it was too risky for them to stay in touch through handwritten letters.

"This will be a wonderful opportunity for Lola to meet other suitable suitors," said Kenna, winking at her friend and hoping that Mary would change her mind.

"Very well," Mary replied. "Let us leave the gardens, ladies. I believe we have a masquerade ball to go to."

~oOo~

 _Mary, my love,_

 _I am in pain without you. I cannot breathe without you. The fact that I am still alive only proves my suffering. The days are so long here in Navarre. I had anticipated some anxiety for being far from you, but I did not know it would be this unbearable. Everything hurts inside and I have never known a pain as deep as this. I would happily take a knife wound a thousand times over than to feel your absence day in and day out._

 _At dawn each day when I ride, I have to resist the impulse to steer my stallion toward your direction. My soul cries out to you. You are my rose, my lovely rose that blooms every time she is in my presence, and all I can do is watch with pride, even though I cannot touch you. Now I know that you blossom for me. You take my breath away, Mary._

 _I keep counting the days when I can look upon your angelic face again. Even as I write, I know my words will never reach you, but my heart cannot help itself. I must take ink and quill to parchment and pen my thoughts. My only fear is that you will question my fidelity to you. I will never do what Francis has done. I could never hurt you, Mary. Hurting you would be striking myself with a sword through the heart. I cannot do it. I cannot bear to see a tear fall from your cheek._

 _I know that you may hear whisperings about my reputation with women, but I swear that I am in love with you, and only you. I would wait forever for you, Mary. You are not only the Queen of Scotland and France, but the queen of my heart and ruler of my soul. Every part of me belongs to you now…_

Louis was about to continue writing when there was a knock at his door. He stopped what he was doing and called out, "You may enter!"

A guard opened the door and escorted an attractive looking maiden inside. "M'lord, King Antoine has sent you some company before the festivities begin."

The Prince's dark eyes cascaded over the golden haired maiden. She was not of high born status, this was apparent in the way she dressed. Antoine had delivered his brother a whore, and she was certainly easy on the eyes.

Condé stood up and walked toward his guard. "My apologies madam, but I will not be needing your company—not now, not ever." He reached into his leather satchel and dropped a generous amount of gold coins into her hands. "For your troubles."

"Thank you, m'lord. My apologies." She curtsied and was led out of the Prince's chambers.

Louis was alone again. He exhaled deeply and ran his fingers through his thick raven hair. He knew his brother was having one of those _special_ parties tonight, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to attend. All he wanted was to be with Mary and it dampened his spirits to know that she would not be there, so he thought.

Unbeknownst to the prince, Queen Mary and her noble ladies were already in a carriage on their way to King Antoine's castle. Condé had a decision to make; to attend … or not attend. That was the question.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed :) Mondé forever!


	4. Chapter 4

Music at King Antoine's party:

 _iio- Is It Love (Condé x Mary)_

 _Neulore-Don't Shy From The Light (Cond_ _é x Mary-bedroom scene)_

 _Lana Del Rey-Born To Die (_ _Cond_ _é x Mary-bedroom scene)_

* * *

 _In Love With A Queen_

King Antoine's banquet hall was luxuriously decorated with colorful tiles, marvelous murals, and strings of glittering gemstones that hung from the golden candelabras. The French nobleman and women of Navarre danced to the live music, enjoying the cheerful party atmosphere. All heads turned toward the entry doors when a page blew a horn to make an announcement.

"… The Queen Regent of Scotland and Queen Consort of France, Mary Stuart and her noble ladies of French court, the Lady Lola, and Lady Kenna!"

King Antoine abandoned the group of lords he was speaking to and immediately walked toward the beautiful women.

"What a pleasant surprise!" He kissed Mary's hand, and then Lola's, and then Kenna's (leaving his lips to linger on her skin much longer). "You have brightened the evening with your graceful presence. I am honored and delighted that you accepted my invitation."

Mary smiled politely. "We are pleased to be here, King Antoine. Thank you for extending your invitation to us. Francis would have come but he …"

"Is away in England," Antoine interjected, "handling diplomatic affairs. I am aware. You and your ladies are my guests this evening and I should see that all your needs are taken care of."

Mary graciously thanked him.

"Please." King Antoine gestured for them to walk ahead of him. "Come, mingle, _indulge._ The night is still young!"

Mary was wearing a magnificent white dress with a white feathered mask that was covering her eyes. Her delicate shoulders were exposed and her gown was tightly corseted around the waist. She wore her hair down in braids and curls, looking ravishing as always.

Lola wore a long plum dress with a gold and purple mask. Kenna's gown was red and her mask had been painted around her eyes in red and black colors. All three of them looked stunning as they blended in with the guests.

Kenna stared at her surroundings in awe. "Francis never has parties like this!" she mumbled in Lola's ear, to which her friend only smiled and headed toward the table of colorful h'orderves and drink.

Mary's eyes wandered. There was an uncomfortable pull in the pit of her stomach, and she dared to hope that Prince Condé would be present at the ball, but no matter which direction she looked, she could not find him.

"My brother had some matters to attend to," said King Antoine. "You will have to forgive his absence."

Mary felt her heart drop. "Oh, of course. I understand. His company shall be missed."

King Antoine had a rousing inkling that his brother held a torch for the Scottish Queen, which was why he was so desperate to get Louis to put Mary out of his mind once and for all.

"Unfortunately my wife is not present either. She is ill and is being cared for by physicians."

"I am sorry, Antoine. I pray she will be recover and that God will heal her ailments."

"As do I, Mary, as do I." He sighed. "But moving on from such depressing discussion, please enjoy yourself and if you should need anything, do not reserve tongue to ask."

"You are gracious, my Lord. Thank you."

He left her to socialize with other ladies and stole a private moment with Kenna.

The married brunette found herself being pulled away from the banquet hall into a long corridor that was lit with torches.

"Your majesty, where are you taking me?"

"Some place we may talk more privately."

Kenna's cheeks fired up. "About what, my Lord?"

"Please, Kenna, you may address me by my first name. I wish to be your friend." He reached for the fallen strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "Did you ever read that letter I had delivered to you a week ago?"

She couldn't hide her smile. "I did."

"I was worried you would not come."

"What difference would it make if I came or not? The party would still go on."

"Yes, but I would not be as happy as I am right now, staring into your beautiful face."

Kenna blushed again. "You need to stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Your flirtations with me. I am a married woman, Antoine."

"I am aware."

"I love my husband."

"Is he the only man you have ever loved?"

She wavered to reply. "No. I have loved another."

"Then consider the possibility of loving one more." Antoine flashed the smuggest smile. " _As a friend_ , of course," he added.

Kenna sighed and couldn't help but mime his expression. "If you wish to be my friend then please escort me back to the party so that I will not miss out on the festivities."

He offered her his arm and she took it as he led them back to the banquet hall.

~oOo~

An hour had gone by since the Scottish trio had entered the ball, and all three ladies were enjoying themselves. Mary was having a pleasant conversation about her Catholic faith with the Duke of Orléans, while Kenna kept giggling through her discussion with King Antoine and his friends.

Everyone at the party was having a good time when the King suddenly rose from his throne and clapped his hands to gain undivided attention.

"I have an announcement to make, my gentile guests!"

Kenna looked up at him with curiosity. "As you know, the theme of our celebration is the masquerade mask, which means tonight's events should share a similar theme." He nodded at one of his servants to open the curtains that had covered the four post bed in the room. "I call this, the masked kiss!"

The crowd began to stir with wonderment.

"I'd asked early on that you all carry your name cards with you so that you may participate in this game. In a moment I will draw two names, and when I announce them, you must step forward and follow my instructions."

Two servants wheeled over a table that had a huge golden basin resting on top of it. King Antoine reached inside and pulled out a folded white card. "The Scarlet Enchantress, please step forward!"

Lola's face went as pale as a ghost as she forced her feet to move. She had not expected to be chosen out of all these people.

King Antoine grinned, recognizing Lady Lola right away, even though she wore her mask.

"The Dark Knight, please address your king and come forth!"

There was a lull chatter and whisperings as a tall man in a black tunic and breeches came forward. His face was covered by a dark mask. Lola could not recognize him.

"Escort this fine lady to that bed where you will share one kiss, and then unmask each other. You will unmask her first, and then she shall do the same to you. If you should kiss again, and this time with unreserved passion, I will reward you both." King Antoine opened a chest of jewels, hoping that it would give Lady Lola enough incentive to kiss the stranger and set an example for his other guests. "Music!" he demanded.

Lola slipped her hand into the noble lord's and followed him to the luxurious bed. Her heart began to palpitate as she sat down on the colorful silk cushions. Those sapphire eyes looked so familiar to her.

Without any further notice, their faces slowly closed the space between them as they both shared a mysterious kiss. It was innocent enough, nothing as intimate as the invasion of tongue, but when Lola pulled back, her mask came off.

Once she finally unmasked the stranger, she had to keep herself from gasping.

"Lord Narcisse …"

"Lady Lola."

King Antoine grinned and called out, "Will you kiss again and claim your rewards?"

Lola took Stéphane's face into her hands and kissed him fervently without any reservations. Their lips glided with a passionate play of tongue, teasing one another. Lord Narcisse was growing aroused by her teasing, so much that he had to pull back for breath, lest he lose control of himself.

Lola was breathless as she stared into Stéphane's eyes. He caressed her cheek and kissed her again, slow and sensually, as if to promise her that this would not be the last time they would share such an intimate moment.

"Well done!" King Antoine applauded as they approached him. He opened his treasure chest and let Lola choose whatever jewels her heart desired. She selected an emerald broach.

"And for you, Lord Narcisse …" He was about to give him a satchel of gold coins, but Stéphane refused.

"Your majesty, I have already claimed my prize. To have kissed such lovely lips from Lady Lola herself is more valuable than anything your highness wishes to reward me with."

Antoine looked amused when he noticed Lola's obvious blushing. "Very well. Thank you both for entertaining us, but it is now time to draw more names!"

Narcisse held Lola's gaze with a lingering stare as she walked toward her queen.

"Did you know it was him?" Mary asked.

"Not until I removed his mask."

"How was it?"

"Well, he can certainly kiss." Lola still felt so hot and bothered. "But it was only a silly little game. At least I got something out of it!"

"That's a beautiful broach."

"Thank you, Mary." She smiled.

Mary sipped on her wine and let her mind wander to places she much rather would not have ventured to. She could not get Condé out of her thoughts. In part, she had wished that she had not come with her friends because Louis was not there.

~oOo~

Louis had finally left his chambers after avoiding his brother's celebration for several hours. He'd been roaming the halls when curiosity got the best of him. He took a torch lit passageway that led to the top balconies of the decorated banquet hall. Rose petals were being thrown over the dancing couples that were partaking in a traditional dance that was one of King Antoine's favorites.

Condé's onyx eyes roamed over the party atmosphere, past the many faces of unrecognizable guests, some were familiar, like Lord Carrick, The Duchess of Barrister, Lady Fontaine … Lady Viola … Lady Kenna, Lady Lola …

The prince suddenly froze.

 _If Lola and Kenna are here, then that must mean …_

He refused to lose hope as he desperately tried to scan the crowd for the woman who possessed his heart.

His beautiful angel was dancing under floating rose petals. He was able to recognize her even through her mask.

 _I never knew a love,_

 _A love that could be sweeter …_

Slow, seductive music began to change the mood of the party as Louis grabbed a dark masquerade mask and put it in on before making his way to an unsuspecting Mary.

"Will you do me the honor of having this dance with me, my queen?"

Mary had recognized his voice much faster than familiarizing herself with his shrouded face. " _Condé,"_ she murmured and felt her heart pound in her chest when he smiled and kissed her hand.

The prince led her to the center of the dance floor where they began to dance as everyone else faded around them. Mary was so overjoyed she could hardly contain her happiness. Every time he was around her, she felt so alive. Their captivating chemistry had dominated the attention of their audience.

Mary was no longer able to remember her identity as a queen and as Francis's wife. In that moment, all she cared to focus on was her handsome Prince Louis of Condé, and the mesmerizing music that had enchanted them both.

King Antoine observed the secret lovers as he sat on his throne. Kenna sat next to him, drinking wine and eating grapes.

"They are quite fond of each other, are they not?" he asked her.

Kenna looked confused. "Who?"

"My brother and your magnanimous queen."

"Oh." She turned her attention on her friend and noticed Mary's genuine happiness. "Condé and Mary are good friends. He saved Francis's life, after all. Their bond is strong because of that."

"I guarantee that my cousin is not as close to my brother as Mary is."

"Are you suggesting they are engaging in an inappropriate relationship, my Lord?"

It felt like instinct for Kenna to defend Mary's honor.

"I wouldn't dream of making such an accusation. Besides, I don't think my brother would be so daft as to engage in an illicit affair with the Queen of France. It would cost them both their heads."

Kenna scowled. "Mary would never betray Francis. She is an honorable woman. If you sense your brother's flirtations to be inappropriate, then perhaps you should set him straight!"

Antoine chuckled. "I apologise for offending you, Lady Kenna. I was simply thinking aloud. Forgive my idiosyncrasies."

She gave him one last glare before doing away with her bitterness. "You are forgiven."

"Splendid." Antoine stood up and held out his hand. "Have this dance with me."

Kenna looked hesitant, but she knew it would be rude to reject King Antoine, so she stood up and accepted his hand.

~oOo~

When the opportunity had finally presented itself, Louis and Mary sneaked away from the celebration and took a secret passage way that led to Louis' chambers. The room was spacious and furnished in oriental rugs, antiques, with a large four post bed and a desk in the corner. Beautiful tapestries were hung on the wall and the windows were open, inviting the warm summer air.

Once Louis locked his door, he turned to Mary. "If I had known you were here, I would not have wasted so many hours wallowing in self-pity in my chambers."

"It does not matter." She smiled and stepped toward him. "You are here now, and we are alone at last."

His eyes were warm in the romantic lighting as he took her hands into his. "May I kiss you?"

Mary's heart began to flutter. "You needn't ask." She looked so in love.

Louis reached for her face and cupped it gently. "I will always ask your permission. No one should ever impose themselves on another, regardless if they are man and wife. Your body belongs to you, Mary. It is your decision to choose who you allow to touch it."

His words melted her inside, as the frost around her soul began to melt. Louis kissed her soft and sensually, and when he pulled back she whispered, "I want _you_ to touch it."

Thunder roared in the sky and lightning flashed. A storm was moving over the kingdom of Navarre, as if it were a foreboding warning. But the royals ignored superstition and surrendered to their desires.

Louis lifted Mary in his arms and carried her to his bed while she kissed his neck.

When he lay her down, he tossed his red tunic over his head and let Mary unfasten the buttons on his shirt. She helped him out of it and leaned back while he hovered between her thighs.

Mary touched his left shoulder where he'd been branded. Only a scar remained now.

"I would not be breathing as we speak if you had not saved my life."

The soothing pitter patter of rain hit the window panes while thunder rumbled in the distance. Mary caressed Louis' face and kissed him softly as a tear rolled down her cheek. He felt the crystal tear against his skin and withdrew. "Why are you crying, my love?"

"I am just so happy with you, it hurts. It hurts to love someone who I am not supposed to love."

"I know that pain all too well." He kissed her forehead lovingly and stared so deeply into her rich brown eyes.

"I don't know if I can live like this, Louis. I can't pretend to be Francis's wife when I am unquestionably in love with you."

He let her words sink in for the longest while as a subtle smile appeared on his face. "I can't tell you how many nights I dreamed you would reveal your heart to me. I am not sure when the tide turned along with your feelings, nor does it matter, but all I know is that I pledge myself to you, Mary. Whatever you decide henceforth, I will always be by your side. Just please … promise me you will never turn me away from your love. I could not survive it."

He was so vulnerable before her. A wistful smile touched her lips. "We love"—she kissed his lips—"with a love"—she kissed him again—"that is greater than love."

A passionate flame had ignited in their bodies as a fire blazed around them.

Louis took his time kissing Mary, making sure to be gentle with every touch and caress. But the more he fought to control his desire, the more she encouraged him to loosen his tight restraints and allow himself to take her completely; to drink her soul and pour it back into her through his kiss.

Mary had made her decision. If she were to give birth to a child, then she wanted that child to be Condé's, not Francis's.

"Make love to me, Louis," she murmured in his ear.

"Mary, are you certain?"

"Yes."

"This will damn our souls forever."

"I don't care anymore. I will decide my own fate from now on. If we are to be damned, then at least we will be damned together. Haven't I made you wait long enough?" She stroked his handsome face and kissed him. "Let us unite our bodies tonight so that we may become one soul, living, breathing as one. Let me explore the sensation of feeling you inside of me, so that when I am away from you, I can close my eyes and remember this night when Prince Louis of Condé loved me for all that I am and all that I am not, with every fibre of his being."

"You are everything to me, Mary." He sounded so genuine and his eyes were filled with such emotion. "Everything," Louis repeated.

"Take me," she insisted. "Tonight I am only yours, not as a queen or a royal, but simply a young woman in love."

Her admission made his heart soar as he kissed her, slipping his tongue inside to taste her completely.

In less than a minute they had both divested themselves out of their clothing, laying their garments scattered on the floor.

Mary reclined on her back, parted her thighs and wrapped her arms around Condé's broad shoulders. They were both a little nervous as he carefully lowered himself into her. He searched her eyes first to make sure that she was not panicking or experiencing any trauma, and sure enough Mary communicated her burning desire when she breathed a "yes" and kissed him.

At last, Louis pressed himself into her tight entry and gently pushed in.

Mary shut her eyes as the faintest moan escaped her lips when her sweet prince invaded forbidden territory and proceeded to conquer her body and soul. He slowly inched himself inside until his hardened length was fully immersed in her. He never took his eyes off Mary, worried that he was causing her pain because she had begun to tear up.

"I am not hurting you, am I?" Louis asked.

"No, my love. You are perfect in all your glory. This is perfect. It's what I've needed for so long." He was giving her tremendous pleasure. "I need this with you."

"You shall have all of me." He stayed very still, allowing her to adjust to his length so that he would not hurt her through penetration.

His lips softly caressed hers in another loving kiss, betraying secrets that he had longed to tell her. She was a rose with her petals closed, but now she was blossoming for him, and how beautifully she blossomed as he made love to her; slow and sweet. He savored every second with the woman he believed was his soul mate.

"I am so in love with you," Louis breathed against her lips while he moved in and out of her.

Mary lightly dragged her nails down his back and closed her eyes as he took her to heaven and back. Not once did she think of the rape, nor was she triggered. She was completely lost in her prince, drowning in his passionate soul and blissfully consummating their love.

Her hands moved lower, tracing the muscular curve of his spine as she reached for two hardened cheeks down below and squeezed them, inviting him deeper into her, as if to deepen their cosmic connection.

Condé whispered sweet nothings in her ear and worshipped her body while the rain got heavier and heavier, which only added to the romantic ambiance in the prince's candlelit chambers.

They had both waited so long for this moment, and now that it was finally here, they were going to live it as if it was their last.

Louis felt her legs tremble as he pulled her under an ocean of pristine waters only to resurface while holding her in his arms as she moaned in pleasure and breathed the air with greedy lungs. And once she would look at him, he would submerge them both under waves of healing love all over again.

Mary's moans grew louder and more fervent as he worked himself into her harder and faster. Louis muted her pleasurable cries through a tightly sealed kiss. Francis had never been able to make her feel this much ecstasy through their lovemaking.

Condé kissed her neck, taking great care not to bruise her while he kept a steady rhythm. Out of all the women he had bedded, never had any of them made him feel the way Mary did as she lay beneath him, kissing, caressing, consuming his very soul. She was the first woman he had ever loved.

Their breathing came short and jagged as they both worked toward the same goal; blissful release. As close as they were, both fought to delay the inevitable because their connection was so powerfully intense. Neither of them wanted to break that transcendent link.

"Give me an heir, Louis," Marry breathed, kissing him with wild abandon. "Let me have yourbaby."

He rolled off of her and helped her mount him. Mary shuddered with pleasure as she began to ride him back and forth. She placed her palms on his muscled chest and let her hips dominate her movement. She had never felt so beautiful and confident as she did when she straddled Condé, completely exposed.

"God, you are so divine … a goddess," he massaged two globes of flesh in his hands and reached for her waist.

An avalanching pressure was building inside of Mary. She was close to sweet fulfillment.

"Slow down, my love," he urged, controlling her rhythm. Louis leaned up on his elbows and sat upright. "Wrap your legs around me." He was skilled in the many positions of sex and Mary trusted his guidance as she assumed the lotus position. It felt incredible to be so close to him, skin on skin while still coupled together.

She felt him throb inside of her as she began to circle her hips to tease him. Louis closed his eyes and groaned when she bit his bottom lip and slowly pulled back. Their bodies had heated up from their vigorous lovemaking as they began to sweat.

"Do your promise to be mine?" He asked, kissing her neck.

Mary kissed his addictive lips and stared into his eyes. "I promise."

"Forever?"

"Forever and beyond death." She sealed her promise with the most passionate kiss, gradually speeding up her grind until she felt his body tense up.

Condé cried out her name, groaning as he held down her hips and took them both to a paradise that was forbidden to them.

Sweet, sinful pleasure was all the lovers could feel as they basked in the warmth of their newfound utopia.

Mary could feel him swimming inside of her, filling her womb to the hilt, and it overwhelmed her with love because she knew deep down that her first child would be conceived tonight and it would be with the man she loved. Whether their baby would be a boy or a girl, it did not matter, Louis would love their unborn baby regardless of gender.

Feeling fatigued, she collapsed in his arms, catching her breath and winding down from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced in her life. Louis kissed her neck softly while caressing her back. He whispered his undying love to her in recited sonnets and poems that he had long memorized.

Mary's heart was so full of life and happiness, she wanted to cry.

Louis lay back, resting his head on a pillow, and she joined him, sprawling out her delicate body over his. They were unashamed of their nakedness, for how could they feel such shame when their souls had touched in the purest way.

She listened to his heartbeat and let it ease her anxiety.

 _How could I possibly be far from you now?_ Mary thought in dismay.

"Are you all right, my love?" Louis broke the silence. He stroked her hair lovingly and listened to the rain drops.

"My silence is only because I am speechless. I cannot even convey how our intimacy made me feel."

"You don't need words. Our lovemaking had a language of its own."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"I wish you would smile more," said Louis. "You are more beautiful when you smile." He affectionately caressed her cheek and frowned when a sadness seeped into her eyes. "What troubles you, my soul?"

Mary sniffled and pressed a gentle kiss right against his heart chamber. "It sadness me to know that I will be far from you again, come sunrise."

"I will ride back with you."

"Catherine is expecting me to plan a feast for Francis's return. He is due back in three days."

"We can come up with an excuse for the reason of my visit. You once wanted me to court Lola, she is still unmarried, is she not?"

"Yes, but where are you taking this suggestion?"

"I can pretend to court her so that I may be closer to you."

Mary frowned. "I cannot have you lead her on under false pretenses, Louis. That wouldn't be right."

"Not unless you told her about us. You are her queen, she has sworn loyalty to you and must support your decisions."

Mary debated his idea. "I shall have to think on it. Lola is also Francis's friend. I am worried that she will accidently let something slip since she and Francis spend more time together because of their son."

"I refuse to be separated from you for days on end, Mary. I cannot endure it, especially now," he confessed.

"Nor I, my love." She caressed his chest and held on to him. "If I become pregnant, Francis will grow suspicious. He will know the child is not his—and I will not sleep with him, especially now that we have been intimate."

"I do not intend to share you."

Mary kissed him promisingly. "We have no choice but to escape to Scotland, Louis. At least I will be able to rule over my people and Francis can't touch us."

"Not unless he invades."

They were both so troubled by the harshness of their reality. Neither of them wanted to sacrifice their love for the "greater good of the kingdom." Mary was so tired of politics and having her arms pulled left and right by Catherine, Francis, and her mother. She wanted to choose her own future, and she wanted that future with Condé.

"I don't want to lose you," Mary expressed.

"Look at me, Mary."

She looked up and felt his gentle hand against her cheek. "Nothing and no one can keep me away from you, not even God himself."

"You shouldn't say such things, Louis. It's blasphemy."

"It's how I feel."

"I pray that God will be on our side. We need divine intervention at this point."

"I won't let any harm come to you," he stated, holding her close to him. "I will die first before anything so traumatic should happen to you again."

Mary loved the way Louis cared about her. He was so protective in all the ways that she needed; ways that she had hoped Francis would have been.

"I will leave France with you and we will rule Scotland together as one."

The twin flames burned into each other as their passions ignited again after a brief rest. Louis made love to his queen the entire night through, which made up for the hours he had missed with her at the ball.

He had memorized her body from head to toe and there was no surface on her skin that was left untouched. In the early hours of dawn, Mary finally fell asleep in the arms of Scotland's new future king. They would stand as a united front against all their foes … including Francis.


	5. Chapter 5

Music in chapter:

 _ ***Koven-More Than You (unplugged)**_

 _Sorcha Richardson- Alone (Narcisse x Lola)_

 _Shakes Milano- Awake (Original Mix)_

 _ ***Beautiful Pain- Voyce**_ _(Cond_ _é x Mary + Narcisse x Lola)_

* * *

 **A/N:** I had originally posted this chapter earlier today, but decided to revise it and write a second fanfic that will revolve around a Reign "AU" instead of blending it with this one. I know that I make some grammar mistakes here and there, but no one is peer editing my work. I try to edit as best I can while juggling school full time, so just bear with me. I'm human, I make mistakes!

Thank you everyone who has been reading, reviewing and reblogging my fanfic on tumbl-r. I want to give a special thanks to my best friend Skye who's been pimping my story on her blog, love ya girl, and thank you for recommending that Koven song. I love it :) If any of you have beautiful music that inspires Mondé or Lorcisse feels, please feel free to share either through me or through Skye on her blog: the-crimson-prince

Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I truly try my best to pour my soul into my writing so that you may enjoy it to the fullest. And to my critics who have nothing better to do than to pick apart my writing, I'd like to see you write a fanfic, and then we'll talk.

 **p.s: Thank you to readers who have spotted errors with spelling of some French words and have notified me. I appreciate criticism, as long as it is constructive and not bordering on insulting harassment. There is a clear difference.**

 **Enjoy,**

-M

* * *

 _In Love With A Queen_

The rain had finally let up during the early hours of dawn. Beautiful blue songbirds were serenading the sleeping lovers by Condé's windowsill. Mary was entangled in Louis' embrace, enveloped in his glorious masculinity. She had peacefully slept through the night in her prince's arms, and it was the first time she had ever slept so good in the longest while.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as a vital realization settled in her mind; last night had not been a dream, and the sheer bliss she had experienced had most definitely been real.

Feeling serenely happy, Mary slid her arm under her pillow and reached out to touch Louis' face. He was so devastatingly handsome. She knew this as soon as she'd laid eyes on him. He could have had any princess or highborn woman and yet, all he wanted was her, despite all the dangers and rules they were breaking.

Mary was only eighteen years old and she had already abandoned the moral code she had sworn to live by. She remembered the nuns at the convent and how they had taught her to do right by God and her husband. Though, she couldn't dwell on their teachings for long, because as she gazed at Condé's attractive features, all she could feel was love; so much love.

The clouds slowly hovered above King Antoine's castle as radiant rays of sunshine blasted through clusters of white, bathing Louis' chambers in sunlight.

Mary smiled and traced her lover's jaw until she reached the dimple in his chin.

Louis began to stir as his sleepy eyes slowly opened and focused on Mary. "How long have you been awake?" His voice sounded more deep than usual, which only aroused his queen.

"Just recently." She beamed at him, feeling a swarm of butterflies flutter about in her tummy.

Louis closed his eyes and hummed a contented sigh. "Did you sleep well, my love?" His seductive gaze focused on her again.

"Formidably well."

" _Just_ formidably?"

Mary giggled. "Fantastic."

"That's what I prefer to hear." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly.

She lay her head on his chest and affectionately caressed his abdominal muscles. Louis exhaled deeply and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of her touch as something began to harden down below.

"I never want to leave this bed," he confessed.

"Nor I."

"I can never get enough of you, Mary. I hope you realize that."

Her lips curved up into a secret smile. "Was last night not enough to satisfy your craving for me?"

"Last night has only intensified my yearning, my love."

Mary's heart skipped a beat. "Why must you be so charismatic at all times?"

"It is strictly due to the influence you have on me."

"I hope it is only me that inspires you so."

He reached for her chin and tilted it upward. "You, and _only_ _you_ can rouse such charisma and passion from my soul. Do you not sense it in the way I caress you with my eyes? All those months we had not touched, but I have held you and kissed you with just one lingering stare a thousand times every time you held my gaze, Mary."

She was speechless and gushing with joy on the inside. His declarations always moved her to tears. "Oh, Louis," she breathed, overwhelmed with love.

Within a flash, Mary was rolled on her back. She stared up at her handsome prince as he supported his weight above her. "Ride with me on horseback this afternoon," he said while showering her neck with sensual kisses.

Mary snaked her arms over his shoulders and tangled her fingers through his dark, thick mane.

"I cannot, my darling. I must return with my ladies in our carriage."

"I shall see that they return home safely. Stay here with me a while longer so that we may ride back together. You can use the excuse of discussing religious matters with Antoine. If Catherine were to see us when we arrive, we can say that a group of bandits attacked your carriage and destroyed the wheels, so I had no choice but to saddle you up on my horse to secure your safety."

"What a diabolical plan, Condé." Mary giggled.

"Will you do it?"

"We would be lying." She was not at ease by the idea.

"We have no choice but to lie to keep us safe, my soul. I just want to be with you as much as I can."

She suddenly looked worry. "You say that as if our moments together will be short lived."

Louis brushed her dark locks out of her face. "No, Mary. I do not believe God would be so cruel as to rip us apart from each other so soon. Death is inevitable, but we have a bright future to look forward to."

"Do you think that our love has blinded us, Louis? Are we but deluding ourselves?"

He kissed the curving line of her jaw to her ear and whispered, "Our love is not an illusion, and I am not blind to the dangers. I will protect you from all our enemies, this I swear."

And she believed him with all her heart. Their kissing picked up momentum as Mary parted her thighs, desperate to feel him slip inside of her again. But their intimacy was suddenly interrupted when there came a knock at the door.

Mary panicked. "Are you expecting company?"

Louis kissed her forehead and murmured, "Don't move." He got out of bed, threw on a dark robe and opened the door. (Not all the way, but just enough to safely conceal his queen.)

"Brother!" Antoine grinned. "Good morning!" He was about to step inside when Louis blocked his entry by placing his hand against the doorframe.

"I'm afraid I have company at the moment."

Antoine stared at him, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Did you settle for that whore, after all?" he chuckled.

Louis wanted to punch his brother in the face for spewing such profanity out loud, even though he knew he was in no way referencing Mary. "What is it that you need, Antoine?" He did not hide his irritation.

"I've come to congratulate you!"

"Congratulate me?" Louis frowned. "What for?"

"For securing your position next to Elizabeth! She wants you, Louis! She wants you to be her king!"

Louis froze. He wasn't sure what to make of the news. It was so sudden and so unexpected.

"I am having breakfast in the hall of the east wing. Get rid of your whore, dress yourself, and join me. We have great matters to discuss!"

Mary heard the entire conversation as she sat up and began to dress herself. When Louis closed the door, he immediately began to apologize for the way his brother had spoken. He didn't want her to think that he was the kind of man who took loose women to his chambers every night.

"I should leave while I still can," Mary expressed, hiding the sadness in her voice. But her eyes betrayed her.

"Mary, I need you to know that Elizabeth's proposition is not an option for me. Please tell me you know that."

She turned to face him, forcing a smile. "A union with Elizabeth will secure your power far beyond Francis's."

"I don't care about that! I'm in love with you! Elizabeth could throw herself at my feet, offer me the world and I _still_ would not settle for such a match! How can I? You own me, Mary. I meant those words when I said them to you."

Her eyes began to brim with tears. She desperately wanted to run away with him, but she loved Louis so much. It frightened her to know that one day he could die in her arms from injuries inflicted by Francis's army … or even worse, Francis's sword.

Louis continued to speak. "We are both caught up in a political agenda we want no part in." He stepped toward her and reached for her hands. "This new revelation doesn't change a thing between us."

"It doesn't?"

"Mary." He softened his eyes and cupped her face. "I am yours and you are mine. Our union may not be sanctified by a priest, but we pledged our love to each other last night and God was our witness. I will never abandon you. May the almighty Lord strike me down if I do … but I won't." Louis caressed her cheek. "I love you. I want to be with you." He wiped her tear away with a gentle thumb and felt like he could breathe again when she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I would move Heaven and Earth for you, my love."

She felt his lips against her head as she hugged him with her his soul.

Antoine had been eavesdropping on their conversation, unbeknownst to them. He had pressed his ear against his brother's door and was now aware of his secret affair with the Queen of France. The discovery had not shocked him. In fact, he had long suspected Condé's feelings for Mary. But what concerned him now was Mary's role in his little game of chess. Antoine had a plan to overthrow Francis's reign, and if Louis refused to marry Elizabeth, then this posed a threat to King Antoine's vicious vendetta.

~oOo~

Kenna felt so troubled early that morning. She wasn't sure if it was her conscience that was weighing her down with guilt, or if it was because she was missing Bash. Spending time with King Antoine last night had really lightened her mood. He embraced her free spirited nature. During their dance, Kenna had felt something between them. She couldn't exactly figure out what it was, but the fact that she had attracted the attention of a king (yet again) elevated her ego, if not her heart. He'd made her laugh and made her feel so adored and admired. Kenna always thrived in the spotlight. It was what she always desired.

She was about to leave her chambers when she heard three knocks at her door.

"Come in!"

A female servant entered, curtsied, and delivered a note to Lady Kenna. "For you, m'lady."

"Thank you." She took the folded parchment and read it in silence as the servant left.

 _Lady Kenna,_

 _Please join me in the East dining hall for breakfast. I cannot let my most favorable guests leave my castle without ensuring that they are properly cared for and fed. Please do not mistake my invitation as a means to seduce you. If I wanted that, I would have accomplished such a feat last night._

Kenna blushed.

 _Lady Lola and Queen Mary will be joining us._

 _Yours,_

 _Antoine_

She smiled, feeling more cheerful now that she knew she would be having breakfast with King Antoine. Last night, she and Lola had assumed that Mary had retired to bed much earlier because she was tired. Though, it had seemed suspicious the way Condé disappeared around the same time.

Kenna dismissed her chamber maids after they finished doing her hair. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and was pleased by what she saw. Her white gown looked so beautiful. Wasting no more time, she left her guest chambers and headed to the dining hall.

~oOo~

Three royals sat around a long, rectangular breakfast table that was covered with bowls of fruit, sausages, butter, fresh bread … the abundance of food was very generous. Mary sat across Condé with Lola and Kenna at each side. Lord Narcisse was seated across from Lola, while Antoine sat at the head of the table, showing off his golden crown.

"I do hope you all enjoyed last night's masquerade," said Antoine.

"It was beautiful," Mary replied. "You were very gracious to have invited us."

Louis looked at her so lovingly. He could not hide his feelings around her, and Antoine noticed. The king cleared his throat and said, "Lady Kenna will have to host my next party."

"Your majesty, I …"

Mary smiled and intervened. "If Kenna wishes to assist your party planners, then she has my permission."

"I would need my husband's permission, ultimately." Kenna was thankful that her friend was not a self centered queen. Mary always considered the happiness of others before her own.

Antoine smiled politely. "I am sure he would want you to partake in activities that would make you happy and would allow you to utilize your skills best."

Lord Narcisse drank a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice before joining the conversation. "It was considerate of you to invite me as well, your highness."

"I am pleased that you attended."

Stéphane was not Antoine's biggest supporter, but at this point he was willing to play off one royal against another in order to raise his position to power. As Francis's advisor, he had the ability to influence his decisions. But he could not force him to ratify new laws. Narcisse had his eyes on Francis's throne, and he wanted to overthrow him quietly like a silent assassin.

His eyes wandered up to Lola's beautiful face as she smiled demurely at him before his gaze drifted down to her generous cleavage. She was wearing a lovely blue dress that complimented the color of her eyes.

"You have not touched your food, Lord Narcisse." King Antoine observed.

The nobleman looked down at his plate and cut into his sausage. He took a bite and said, "Delicious."

Antoine smiled satisfyingly and turned his attention on Louis. "Brother, I should have you know that I am planning a diplomatic voyage for you to England."

A perpetual frown appeared on Louis' face as he darkened his gaze, as if to urge Antoine to cease further discussion about England.

"I've heard rumors that Elizabeth has finally found a suitor," said Narcisse.

"It would be the first time I hear of such news," Antoine lied.

Louis could sense Mary's anxiety despite her calm disposition. He sought to change the subject. "Brother, I'm sure you can think of more entertaining topics instead of boring your guests with dull English gossip."

"I happen to find _dull English gossip_ quite entertaining." The king grinned amusingly. "Where did you hear of such whisperings, Lord Narcisse?"

"I cannot betray my sources, your majesty."

"Well," Antoine sighed. "No matter. I understand you have your own king to be loyal to, so I will not press you further for information. But, I must say"—he rubbed his chin—"how intriguing … Elizabeth making marriage proposals … how unconventional." He laughed.

"Forgive me for changing the subject, my Lord, but back to the topic of parties …" Mary began, "Francis will be returning from his voyage in two days. I would personally like to extend the invitation to you and would be most pleased if you attended the celebration at our castle."

"Thank you, it would be my honor to welcome home my cousin. I shall certainly be there," answered Antoine while looking at Kenna. She shied away from his lustful stare and sipped on her grape juice.

Mary noticed King Antoine's interest in her friend and wondered if Kenna was aware of it. She did not approve of his overt flirtations, but was the last person to cast a stone.

Louis knew that the ladies would be leaving after breakfast and he was still adamant about riding back with Mary. In an effort to put his plan into action, he began to speak. "Brother, Mary has brought some urgent matters to my attention regarding the conflicts between the Catholics and Protestants in France. I believe it would be wise to discuss these issues before she leaves Navarre."

Antoine looked worried. "Of course." He turned to the Scottish Queen. "Are the Protestants planning a rebellion?"

Louis continued before Mary could respond. "My sources have fed me reliable information and Navarre is a target."

Antoine frowned. "Mary, you should have told me sooner."

"The timing was not appropriate last night, my Lord."

"Please follow me to my throne room after breakfast with Louis. We shall debate the topic there."

Narcisse looked suspicious. He wondered what the queen was up to, though remained silent and cordial as usual. If he planned to successfully double-cross Francis, then he would have to work together with Antoine because they shared the same goal. The six of them continued to eat and chatter among themselves before the servants came and cleared their plates.

~oOo~

"You don't suppose she and Condé are …"

"Lola! Hush!" Kenna grabbed her friend by the shoulders and stopped their leisurely stroll to their chambers. "We are in King Antoine's castle, if the servants were to hear such atrocious gossip, it would surely reach Francis's ears—not to mention the fact that it would tarnish Mary's reputation." She dropped her arms. "Besides, your assumptions are false."

"I'm not accusing her of anything, I was simply …"

"I urge you to rest your suspicions."

Lola made an animated motion with her hand to show that she would seal her lips.

"Good." Kenna sighed. "Now, let's head home."

"I will meet you in the courtyard, Kenna. I just need to retrieve the silk shawl I left in my guest chambers."

"Very well, see you shortly."

Kenna disappeared and Lola started on her way. When she turned the corner down the hall, she paused because she heard a woman moaning … pleasurably.

Aside from the creeping awkwardness, curiosity got the best of her as she quietly edged closer to the source of the sound.

But Lola's discovery immediately crushed her heart, and she felt each shattering shard fall to the floor at her feet.

A young servant woman was pressed up against the concrete wall and had wrapped her left thigh around Lord Narcisse's waist. He was kissing her neck so passionately, unaware of Lola's presence.

"Oooh … _yes_ …"

Lola was paralyzed. Stéphane had made no commitments to her, but she'd started to believe that his affections toward her were genuine. Yet, everything she witnessed in that moment contradicted her convictions about the "noble" lord.

Fresh hot tears misted her vision as she turned away and fled from the vulgar obscenity she had witnessed.

 _Stupid, stupid Lola!_ She scolded herself in silence as she reached her chambers and shut the door in tears.

* * *

~oOo~


	6. Chapter 6

Music in chapter:

James Young- Northern Lights

* * *

 _In Love With A Queen_

When I married Francis, I whole heartedly believed that he was truly the love of my life. I knew that I would be a faithful wife to him, and not only a wife, but a loyal partner. I wanted to be a queen who would sit next to my king's throne and support all his political endeavours. I wanted us to be a strongly united front in all decisions, and for a time we were … but everything changes. I've learned that nothing stays the same and change is constant. Seasons pass and as the leaves fall from autumn trees, a winter chill encroaches. This is what happened to Francis and I. Our relationship had died. I realized that he was not the love of my life, he was my first love.

I never thought that I would ever find myself in the situation that I am currently in. Falling in love with Condé was not something that was planned. From the moment that we met I sensed something between us and whatever it was slowly burned around us until we were finally engulfed in flames. I've discovered that there is no mathematical equation in the phenomenon of love. It just … happens, sometimes without any explanations. I love Louis so much, it hurts to think that we can never be together. I don't want to clandestinely hide our love. If Francis were to discover my infidelity, he would surely kill Louis and myself. Our heads would be on the guillotine.

Still, I cannot change what my heart feels so fervently. Francis was my first love, but Louis is my true love. He has loved me enough to let me go and place my happiness above his own. It pained me greatly when he was courting Lola. I realized then that my feelings were not on an amiable level, but more than that. Louis possesses me in ways no other man is capable of achieving. Even when we are apart I feel him with me. Francis will never forgive me for falling in love with his cousin. Even if Louis and I flee to Scotland, Francis will surely invade. His only intention will be to carry out his revenge. I must figure out a way to leave before I start to show … _if_ I am even pregnant.

Dear God, save my soul.

~oOo~

"You're going to get yourself killed!" Antoine shouted.

"I won't. Francis doesn't scare me."

"He is the king of France! Have you gone mad, brother? Are you seriously ill?"

Louis sighed. "I am not looking for your approval. I refuse to marry Elizabeth when I am in love with another woman."

Antoine scowled. "You don't need to bloody well love her! This marriage is the best political move for us!"

"You mean for _you!_ " Louis shouted. "I've had enough of you whispering in my ear about this! I will not change my mind and you cannot force my hand!"

"You are making a mistake, Louis! You are risking your life, and for what? A passing fancy?"

"Do not insult her!" Louis' temper began to splinter, but he calmed himself. "I warn you, brother, do not cross me and offend Mary. Not in front of me."

"I beg of you, come to your senses! Do you realize how insane your little getaway plan sounds?"

"You want Francis's throne? Go after it yourself. I am tired of being the knight in your exhausting game of chess!"

Prince Condé marched out of his brother's throne room in haste.

~oOo~

Mary's heart fluttered as soon as she stepped out onto the courtyard. Louis was saddling his black stallion, wearing a dark blue tunic, black breeches and black riding boots. Their eyes met for a moment and she did not shy away like she'd normally done. The sweetest smile formed on Mary's lips as she took Louis' hand when he offered it. He helped her up on the horse first before he mounted himself behind her.

"Are you ready?" Louis murmured in her ear.

She closed her eyes and answered, "As ready as I shall ever be."

He tugged on the reins and the horse began to gallop. They made it out of the castle gates and started down a gravel path that had tall towering trees. The branches beautifully arched over them as they rode together.

Condé wrapped one arm around Mary's waist and held her close to him. Her dark locks whipped in the air while her body bounced with every powerful stride the horse took. They had a long journey ahead of them, but at least they would be making it together. Mary felt safe with Louis. Feeling his chest against her back, the contact soothed and exhilarated her at the same time.

~oOo~

The black stallion hung its head toward the river as it began to drink the cool waters. Mary stood by the horse's side and gently caressed his onyx coat.


End file.
